


Cinnamon Baby

by 404SCD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404SCD/pseuds/404SCD
Summary: CP:德罗 all罗分级：未知*OOC预警*性转罗恩、赫敏、金妮预警*轻微双子罗，赫罗，争取一发完。*罗恩：罗娜 赫敏：赫尔墨斯 金妮：金尼
Relationships: Ron Wesley/Draco Malfoy, Ron Wesley/Fred Wesley&George Wesley, Ron Wesley/Hermes Granger, 德罗 - Relationship, 跩榮 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Cinnamon Baby

0.

空气寂静，树林沉默，今夜我爱你

1.

罗娜坐在床上看着今天稍微早些时候收到的礼服。

她烦躁的揉了揉自己的红色长发，颇为不满的一次又一次的将礼服拿起又放下。

她今天在餐桌上拆礼服的时候，整个格兰芬多的学生都看见了她那件过时又夸张的礼服。

夸张的粉色蕾丝，巨大的蝴蝶结，不像是这个年纪女生会喜欢的裙子。

过时又夸张的样式。

罗娜将裙子举起来，她皱着眉头死死的盯着那些粉色的蕾丝还有夸张的蝴蝶结。

她的动作吸引了所有格林芬多的注意力。

尤其是她的两个双胞胎哥哥，不怀好意的看着极力“展示”自己长裙的罗娜。

罗娜彻底看清楚裙子的样式之后，她举起自己手里的裙子对金尼说：“金尼，这一定是妈妈寄给你的。”

“那是女式礼服，小罗娜。”  
“再说，这难看死了。”金尼抬起头有些无奈的看着一脸窘迫的罗娜，看见那条过于夸张的裙子有些不满的皱了皱鼻子。

似乎那条裙子隔着一张桌子还能够闻到过去陈旧的味道。

金尼说出这句话之后，整个大厅里学生的注意力都被这条裙子吸引了过去。  
赫尔墨斯笑的很是开心，罗娜也听见了自己惯常严肃的男性朋友朋友丝毫不加掩饰又不同寻常的笑声。

“你笑什么？”她双颊通红的转过头，气愤又不解的问道。

哈里和赫尔墨斯看着罗娜，满脸笑意，哈利还将那个夸张的头饰递给罗娜让她戴上试试。

绿色的双眼里有着和她那两个调皮的双胞胎哥哥相同的，对于“甜蜜的恶作剧”极为渴望的目光。

“这是女士礼服，肯定不是给金尼的，显然是给你的。”赫尔墨斯放下自己手中的勺子，看着现在双颊通红表情尴尬又不解的罗娜。

他实在没有办法控制住自己的笑容，赫尔墨斯甚至觉得自己两颊都有些酸痛了，但他还是止不住的想笑。

他的朋友看上去比以往更加可爱了，满是雀斑的鼻梁微微皱起，愤怒的瞪着自己。

“礼服？干嘛用的？”赫尔墨斯的笑容让罗娜对这件衣服更加不满了，就连赫尔墨斯都觉得这条裙子可笑，那别人看来一定糟糕透顶。

毕竟那个棕发男巫的情人向来都是那些书籍，他甚至都很少同哈利提起其他的女生。

而赫尔墨斯说完那一番话之后，所有还在用餐的格兰芬多学生都笑了起来。

“不行。即使是礼服也太夸张了。”罗娜不满的看着自己手中的裙子，光是看着就已经够夸张了，如果罗娜真的要穿上身那么她看上去一定像是一个巨大的蛋糕。

还是那种看着就让人食欲不振，从楼上翻滚下来的奶油蛋糕。

“至少它和你的眼睛很配。”哈利笑着喝了一口自己杯子里的饮料，他想要安慰罗娜，但话到嘴边却有种适得其反的效果。

甚至他口中的饮料都被他笑了出来。

还在用餐的学生大半都笑了起来，尤其是罗娜的双胞胎哥哥。

弗雷德和乔治看着罗娜，却有些期待自己小妹妹穿上那条裙子的效果。

他们倒不认为那是灾难，毕竟自己的小妹妹穿什么样的衣服都像是灾难。

校服和袍子除外。

2.

罗娜觉得今天一整天都过的糟糕透顶，上课的时候她终于知道礼服是为了即将到来的圣诞舞会。

她挺喜欢舞会的，但是想到自己的那条长裙，罗娜立刻觉得舞会也不是那么好玩了。

至少对于她来讲，穿着那样的礼服参加舞会并不是什么好玩的事情，这样的裙子看上去太滑稽了。

不会有人想要邀请她去舞会。

到时候她就会一个人穿着这样的裙子在舞会上。

不过她的三个哥哥并不觉得罗娜会落单。

金尼认为能够和这样有年代感的裙子跳上一支舞，那可是难得一遇的好事。

前提是这个人不要是自己。

但如果自己妹妹没有人邀请，他倒是可以帮她想想办法。

弗雷德在麦格教授说要邀请人出来示范舞姿的时候站在后面大声说：“让罗娜去。”

“韦斯莱先生，我说的是男生。”麦格教授转过头，特意的强调了一下“男生”这个词语。

“韦斯莱先生....请你上来好吗？”乔治却被弗雷德推了出去。

自己哥哥在中间空地跳舞时罗娜又低下了头，她想了想自己穿上那条裙子的场面，那一定像是一直巨大的蜘蛛被粉红色的蕾丝层层缠住，而那些蕾丝的颜色还如同粉色奶油一般。

想到那样的画面她不禁打了一个寒颤。

就算是在她最可怕的噩梦里也不会出现这样的情景。

穿着长裙的蜘蛛在霍格沃兹的大厅里跳舞。

下课后，罗娜同赫尔墨斯、哈利一同走向great hall，德拉科从他们身边经过，装作不经意却狠狠的用自己肩膀撞了一下走在赫尔墨斯和哈利身后的罗娜。

罗娜不满的抬起头，她揉着自己被撞疼的肩膀不满的看着眼前的斯莱特林。

“专心点走路，韦斯莱。”德拉科虽说是皱着眉，但是眼睛里却是藏不住的笑意。

“管好你自己的，马尔福。”罗娜并不想和马尔福吵架，也着实觉得马尔福这样的行为很幼稚。

她现在很累，也很饿，只想去吃点东西，然后好好的睡上一觉。

或许第二天起床那条愚蠢的裙子就会变得稍微时髦一点，至少蕾丝边可以少点。

罗娜低着头准备走进great hall的大门，就在她快要踏进great hall的大门时，他感觉自己的手腕被人拉住了。

随后她整个身体被那只手狠狠的拉了过去。

马尔福低下头，眼中还是掩盖不住的笑意，现在这样的笑意变得更加肆无忌惮，也更加令人不舒服。

“我想那条愚蠢的裙子配你正好，毕竟韦斯莱家那么穷，这样很符合你的身份。”马尔福的声音很轻，罗娜感受到了马尔福湿热的鼻息。

他们很像是热恋之中的情侣，在人潮中用耳语述说着一些不适合被外人听见的情话。

但罗娜和马尔福的耳语，充满了不加掩饰的讽刺，而内容将罗娜一整天的不满情绪推向了一个顶峰。

她狠狠的甩开马尔福的手，将毫无防备的马尔福推开。

“是吗？我也这样觉得，谢谢你的称赞。马尔福”罗娜狠狠的盯着还在错愕之中的马尔福，随后转过头  
大步流星的走进great hall。

回忆至此，罗娜叹了口气，想着马尔福那张苍白的脸有些烦闷的皱了皱眉头，将那条裙子放好。

下定决心用睡眠结束这混乱又糟糕的一天。

3.

圣诞舞会在即，罗娜没有收到任何的邀请。

今天四大学院的学生都在great hall里写作业。

罗娜失落的看着自己眼前的魔药课作业，正在她盯的出神的时候。

一张纸条阻挡了她的视线。

金尼在纸上写着：“小罗娜还是没人邀请？”

她正要抬起头的时候，就感觉自己的头被纸团砸中了。

罗娜抬头看着坐在自己斜对面的弗雷德，小声的叫着自己的名字。

“罗娜，罗娜韦斯莱！”弗雷德声音很轻，但是在满是纸币摩擦声音的大厅里格外清晰。

“干嘛？！”罗娜怕被斯内普教授发现，皱着眉学着弗雷德的样子有些不不耐烦的问道。

“你想要和我一起去舞会吗？”弗雷德将手举在空中像模像样的扭了扭自己的身体，乔治在一旁仔细的看着弗雷德的动作。

在他问出那句话之后，不怀好意的笑了笑。

“舞会？”罗娜皱了皱眉，看了看弗雷德，弗雷德的目光真诚，又看了看乔治，乔治将自己的身体挺直，表示如果罗娜想和他去舞会他一定不会推脱。

罗娜摇了摇头，低下头继续写自己的魔药作业去了。

德拉科把这一幕尽收眼底。

下课后德拉科走到罗娜身后故意将自己的音量提高，他的声音里有种不易察觉的兴奋。

“怎么会有人邀请红发的母鼬鼠去舞会，还是那种穿着蝴蝶结和粉色蕾丝过时长裙满脸雀斑的鼬鼠。”

“或许你的泥巴种朋友，格兰杰会邀请你，你俩站在一起看起来真是完美极了。”

站在德拉科身后的高尔和克拉立刻发出了巨大的令人不悦的笑声。

如德拉科所料，罗娜几乎是立刻转过了身。

但同平时不一样罗娜没有还嘴，也没有对他动手。

她转过身，像是累极了那样有气无力的看了一眼德拉科，随后转过了身快速的离去了。

波特转过身，冲着德拉科恶狠狠的说道：“我想这和你无关，马尔福。”

“管好你自己，马尔福。我和罗娜看上去当然比你这个小雪貂看完美多了。”格兰杰说完之后立刻想要追上走在前面疾步前行的罗娜。

但是罗娜走的实在是太快了，就在那么一点时间内，罗娜火红的头发就变成了一个红色的点，几乎消失在了德拉科的视线范围之内。

随后德拉科想到格兰杰和罗娜一同跳舞的情景，倒也不觉得自己刚才那个玩笑很有意思了。

他有些害怕自己的那个玩笑变成真实的场景。

被格兰杰搂在臂弯里的韦斯莱。

德拉科皱了皱眉，向着斯莱特林的休息室走去。

4.

罗娜看着镜子里的自己，她的红发被整齐的盘在脑后。

小雀斑还是没能被遮住，不过她今天到不觉得很扎眼，她看了看自己的裙子，泄气的走出了自己的寝室。

直到舞会开会前她才见到自己的舞伴。

说她自己找到用词并不太准确，因为她所做的就是站在那里等着麦格教授带着和自己同学院有着印度血统的男生走过来。

她对赫尔墨斯没有邀请她这件事感到很失落。

随后罗娜看着赫尔墨斯容光焕发的从阶梯上下来。

罗娜觉得今天的赫尔墨斯真是令人印象深刻，帅气极了。

罗娜一整晚都表现的兴致缺缺。

她的舞技糟糕透顶，有几次几乎要摔倒了。

幸好她的舞伴总是在关键时候扶住了她。

罗娜只跳完了第一支舞，就走出了大厅。

大厅之外下着雪，漫天飞舞的雪花给整个霍格沃茨带来了冬日和圣诞节的氛围。

大厅内还是热闹的舞会，罗娜无心去关心热闹的误会。

她只觉得失落，尤其是看见今晚的赫尔墨斯之后。

罗娜只想和赫尔墨斯跳舞，她也只想得到赫尔墨斯的邀请。

而她什么也没得到，相反她还看着赫尔墨斯同自己的舞伴玩的很开心。  
他当然开心，毕竟他的舞伴没穿着样式这样老土的礼服和他一起玩了一整晚。

“我说的挺对，这条裙子确实很配你。”马尔福的声音从罗娜的身后传来。

她不想听见马尔福的声音，也不想面对他那张脸。

“闭嘴吧马尔福。”罗娜正想要转过身，她的辫子被马尔福拆开了。

雪花落在她的卷发上，衬托着发丝更加火红。

“最后一支舞了。”马尔福站在罗娜身后小声说道。

罗娜不知道马尔福这样说的用意索性装作没听见，继续面对着眼前的飞雪发呆。

“韦斯莱，这是今天最后一支舞了。”马尔福的声音清晰了不少。

当罗娜转过身的时候，马尔福同她的距离不足一米，那张苍白的脸出现在她眼前时，罗娜发现马尔福安静的时候看上去到有那么点拿腔拿调的绅士气度。

“我知道。”罗娜有些不耐烦的想要转过身，马尔福却在这个时候伸出了自己的手。

飞雪漫天，罗娜觉得自己应该觉得很冷，但她感觉自己的双手颤抖，血液中似乎有种雀跃却又紧张的情绪让她觉得此时浑身发热。

马尔福的动作表明“最后一支舞”是罗娜没有听懂的邀请。

罗娜抬起头同马尔福对视。

马尔福挑了挑眉，示意罗娜回应自己的邀请。

5.

罗娜双脚赤裸站在马尔福的皮鞋上，任由他带着自己跳完圣诞节前夜的最后一支舞。

马尔福搂住她的后腰，罗娜和马尔福贴在了一起。

温暖的身体让罗娜短暂的忘记了赫尔墨斯。

“圣诞节快乐，韦斯莱。”

依旧是耳语，但这次的耳语没有嘲讽，没有马尔福惯常盛气凌人的刻薄语气。

甚至不像是马尔福会对罗娜说出来的话。

雪像是要下一整夜那样，罗娜安静的任由德拉科带着自己跳舞。

她第一次希望自己和德拉科独处的时间能够长一点。

她不想打破这一份属于圣诞节的平静。

罗娜短暂的失神之后，轻声说道：

“圣诞快乐，德拉科。”

END


End file.
